Who ever said Sasuke was girlie?
by Kakashipie
Summary: Five years after Sauke kills Orochimaru,Naruto meets this girl. She looks a lot like Sasuke, maybe too much. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello This is an attempt to make a longer, more serious Fanfiction. Just a bit of a warning though, there are quite a few spoilers.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns all, bow down to his greatness.

Here goes nothing!

* * *

2,5 years after Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru, Sasuke killed Orochimaru.

For the next five years he was not to be sighted again, but someone had been killing of Akatsuki members one by one and they were now completely destroyed.

It had taken months before the Anbu stopped looking for Sasuke. After that, very few people believed that he would ever return. Even Sakura and Ino had lost all hope after three years.

No one believed that he was ever returning, well no one except a certain blond boy.

Uzumaki Naruto sat alone in a bar near the main entrance of Konoha. He sat there twirling his glass with half dimmed eyes. Just like he'd been doing every night for the last four years.

Occasionally he went of on missions with leads about Sasuke, but as these had gotten fewer and fewer over the years, he ended up at the same bar.

The first weeks he spent his nights getting liquored up; Sakura had desperately tried to get him to leave. However Naruto had grown both in size and in strength, so her efforts were quite pointless. Thus he ended up at the same bar, with the same drink, sitting at the same table, alone.

He could hear the door to the bar opening, but didn't care enough to look up to see who it was.

The person walked up to the bar disk and as she ordered a drink, Naruto got the strangest déja vu from her voice and he looked up.

The girl had shoulder lengthed raven hair, and as she turned around Naruto almost choked. She looked exactly like Sasuke. Naruto hadn't had any interest in women, and the only relationship he'd had was a short fling with Neji. That had gone quite badly though, when he had said Sasuke name in bed. A lot of times.

Getting back to the girl, he felt himself blushing as he looked at her. She was wearing a short black skirt showing of her beautiful legs and a dark blue, fitted shirt.

The girl didn't pay him any notice, she probably didn't even see him, since he was sitting in a dark corner, alone and silent, drooling just a bit.

All eyes in the bar were turned to the dark haired girl, but she didn't seem to take any notice of them. Naruto figured she was used to it, but didn't manage to get any other decent thoughts into his head before he fell asleep. As usual.

* * *

When he woke up the sun was shining brightly outside the window and he was being poked gently by a waitress.

"Naruto, get up, it's almost none" she said with a soft voice.

When he only responded with a grunt, she yelled in his ear.

"NARUTO"

"I'm up, I'm up" he said with a sleepy grin. The waitress sighed and walked off, telling him to go home and get some decent sleep.

Yawning he left the bar to walk the 600 metres to his apartment, not to sleep, but to go and get his stuff for training. Luckily the Kyuubi inside of him didn't need much more then a few hours of sleep, so neither did he.

After getting all of his stuff, he proceeded to go to the training ground. In the back of his mind he could sense that he had forgotten something, something about last night, but it was all a blur.

On his way he met Hinata. She had not quite gotten over her crush on Naruto, but she no longer blushed while talking to him.

"Hi Hinata-chan" he said to the shy Anbu captain.

"Naruto" she said with a smile.

"Where are you of to?"

"People have reported that a stranger has gotten into Konoha, and I'm in charge of finding that someone"

Something was ringing small bells in the back of his mind, but he could not get what.

"Well I have to go now Naruto, see you later. If I ever find this girl that is" she said with a smile and within a few seconds she had rushed out of sight.

Ok, something was really ringing bells here, big, loud bells.

"OH!" he practically yelled and the people around him stared at him as though he was insane.

It all had come rushing back, the girl from last night. His first thought was to tell Hinata that he'd met her, but she was already out of sight long ago.

Instead he decided to go to the training ground, telling himself that he would tell her later.

* * *

After return to his apartment and getting a hot shower, Naruto steered his steps towards the usual bar.

When he entered the room, he scanned the place for the girl, but couldn't see her. He sighed and walked over to one of the waitresses, asking for the usual.

A few moments later she returned with his order and he thanked her happily. He walked over to the dark part of the bar and sat down at his usual table.

Today though something was not as usual. _Strange_, he though to himself,_ same table, same drink, same extra chair with someone sitting in it…wait?_

He looked at the usually empty seat, seeing someone sitting in it.

He hastily stood up, and was just about to apologize when his eyes met the girl's in front of him. It was the girl from last night.

"Uhm…I…sorry…this table…eh…" Naruto said, incapable of making a sentence that humans can understand.

The girl just stared at him, and when he looked into her dark eyes he sensed a bit of anger, surprise and something else he couldn't quite place.

Before Naruto had time to react, the girl had gotten up and walked off, exiting the bar. Naruto's brain didn't have time to think anything through, so Naruto simply walked of after her.

As his brain caught up to the fact that he was simply following a strange girl, quite stalker like, he stopped. What was he doing?

Sighing he decided to return home, he wasn't in the mood to be in that bar.

Totally caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice crack in the pavement and tumbled quite un-ninja like. Only his quick reflexes saved him from falling face first onto the ground, he grabbed onto the closest thing and hoped it wouldn't brake.

This resulted in Naruto pulling the thing over himself and smacking his head in the pavement.

"_Great, just great"_ he thought.

"Dobe!" came a frustrated voice from above him. His eyes shot up and he saw the girl from earlier over him.

The girl made an attempt to stand up, but her wrist seemed to be sprained and she failed, falling back onto Naruto's chest. The second attempt went better and she managed to stand up, as did Naruto.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a cluts" Naruto apologized.

"You dobe…I mean it's ok" She started walking of, but Naruto stopped her by grabbing her healthy wrist.

"At least let me help you with your wrist…"

She pulled herself loose.

"Let go of me, Naruto" she almost screamed, trying to push Naruto away, but only managing to hurt her wrist even more.

"_How the hell does she know my name? I have to take her back to my place to question her__, especially since even Hinata is looking for her"_

"You are coming with me, you're a stranger here and you have no right to be in Konoha"

"The hell I am" she started to fight him.

"_Man__, she's strong!"_

He decided that he had to knock her out to be able to get her anywhere.

As she fell to the ground, she poofed. Naruto's eyes grew wide at the sight of the man laying in front of him.

"Sasuke?" he whispered.

To be continued, I hope. Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I updated, I was afraid I would just forget I ever wrote this and not continue. But I didn't.

Warning: forgot to meantion this in the previous chaper, but there will be yaoi, malexmale pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns all!

* * *

Naruto was pacing frantically in his small apartment.

"Crap, crap, oh crap." He said out loud.

He stopped and once again looking into his bedroom, checking so that there in fact lay a passed out boy on his bed.

"CRAP!!!!" he yelled and banged his head against the wall, earning him an annoyed yell from his neighbour.

"_What the hell am I going to do? If I report him to old granny Tsunade, he'll be in so much trouble; he's been a missing ninja for almost eight years__, for crying out loud!"_

He stopped outside his bedroom once again.

Sasuke had been gone for eight years. Now he had returned.

Why?

Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke had chosen NOW to return, and he could understand even less why he'd returned as a girl.

He stood by the sleeping (cough knocked out cough) figure, watching him calmly breathe.

"Why did you leave me Sasuke?" he said quietly, reaching to stroke away a raven strain of hair from Sasuke's face .

Even though Naruto had been waiting for this moment for so long, he couldn't help but to wish that Sasuke had never returned. What good would it do? It's not like he'd returned for Naruto. Naruto scoffed at the very thought.

Pausing a second from his more serious thoughts, he realised the humour in this whole situation and started to giggle.

Sasuke had returned. As a girl.

Sasuke. Had returned. As a girl.

He started to laugh uncontrollably, at the absurdity of all of this.

"Oh, can't you ever just shut up!"

Sasuke sat up rubbing his abused head, looking at Naruto with the old "you're-annoying" look.

At that moment, no time had passed since Sasuke left. Naruto was the same carefree boy who got scolded by Sasuke for his loudness. They were 13 and the world was still right.

Then, as always, reality returned. Naruto abruptly stopped laughing and stared at the floor. He could hear Sasuke breathing, but neither said anything.

The something happened that Naruto had never thought would happen, something he never thought he'd hear Sasuke say.

"Naruto, I'm sorry"

Naruto looked up, only to see Sasuke opening the window to leave the old fashioned ninja way.

Naruto just panicked and did the first thing his mind could think of, resulting in him clinging to Sasuke's leg, like a child, stopping his parents from leaving for work.

"The hell you're leaving me again!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke tried his best to get the clinging blonde off his leg, but failing miserably.

"Please, Naruto….Let me go." Sasuke yelled a bit panicked and annoyed.

The neighbour banging on the wall yelling at them to shut up didn't help the whole situation.

"I won't let you leave me again" Naruto said, the statement starting as a determined yell, ending as a whimper.

The look on Sasuke's face was one of surprise and regret. He stopped wriggling to get Naruto off his leg, instead he sat down next to him, leaning against the wall.

In a very Sasuke-ish way, he sat silent. And as suspected of Naruto he was the one who started the conversation.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke grunted and whispered under his breath "I new he didn't want me here."

"Of course I want you here, where else could I get my day's worth of pissy ninja?"

Naruto smiled his wonderfully large smile and embraced his best friend, whom he'd missed so much for the last eight years. Sasuke stiffened at the touch, but then he relaxed and returned the hug.

"But seriously," Naruto said as he let go of the long hug "where the hell have you been?"

At first it didn't seem like Sasuke would respond, but the look on Naruto's face let him know that there was no other option.

With a sigh he started his story:

"After staying a while at Orochimaru's, I realized that I wasn't going to let that old snake have me. There was no other way to escape, so I had to kill him." He stated quite matter-of-factly.

"After that I was really lost, earlier I had known what I had to do. Train, improve. Now I had to do what I had been preparing for since Itachi killed my clan. This I did the simplest way possible, I started to kill off the other Akatsuki members.

You guys helped me with that, killing of a few.

Two years later, only Itachi remained. I'm guessing you've heard that he died, probably you've been told that I killed him. But that wasn't me" He said with rage filling his voice.

He turned to see Naruto's reaction. The blond in question coughed suspiciously and looked away.

"You…?!" He stared at Naruto with his mouth hanging open.

"You're the reason I've been walking around the last three years AS A GIRL!" he yelled accusingly.

"Hey, don't blame me for the weird things you've been doing the past years!" Naruto replied.

"What the hell else should I have done?"

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, it seemed to him that there were many options in life, most of them didn't include turning into a girl. But maybe that was just him.

"Should I have returned?" He said sarcasticly. "Yeah that's a plan. And everybody would forgive me and cry 'oh we missed you so'. Welcome to the real world here."

He continued.

"I had no home, no purpose and I knew that if I was ever to meet anyone, the news of my whereabouts would quickly travel. You would have forced me to come home"

"Or killed me" he added as an afterthought.

"That led to the fact that I couldn't walk around as me anymore, so I turned into a girl."

At this Naruto made stifled giggling-noises, earning him a smack to the head.

"Baka"

Naruto smiled. Some things never change.

At that moment Naruto couldn't think of things like if he should report Sasuke to Tsunade, if Sasuke was staying, if Sasuke would hate him for the way he felt. He could only smile at the fact that his most important person had returned to him.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he sat up with half lidded eyes, scanning the room. As usual, he was alone.

He remember the weird dream he'd had, Sasuke had come back as a girl.

He paused, realising that it was in fact not a dream. Looking down on the floor he saw the place were Sasuke had slept. Yet there was no Sasuke to be seen.

A feeling of foreboding filled him as he started to look around the small apartment. He started to panic as he realised that Sasuke was in fact not in the kitchen either.

Had he left?

Naruto sat down on his kitchen table, heart sinking through the floor. Of course he had left, he should have known that Sasuke would leave at the first opportunity.

"Oi, Naruto! You up yet?"

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom whilst drying his hair.

Naruto thumped his head against the table. Of course. Sasuke had just taken a shower: Did he really have to assume the worst all the time?

His weird behaviour earned him a strange look from Sasuke.

After that silence settled in the small room. Naruto, feeling quite uncomfortable, excused himself and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He realised that he had shower not long ago, but didn't want be with Sasuke in the land of uncomfortable silence.

He started to undress, and when he stepped into the shower he turned the water to cold. He shivered when the icy drops hit him, but he felt that he didn't want to think about anything else then the cold.

When he had finished he pulled on his pants and walked out of the bathroom. He forgot to put on his shirt since he was so used to the fact of living alone.

Remembering that Sasuke in fact was there, he started to pull a t-shirt over his head. In the moment the shirt was just over his head, blocking his vision, he tripped over some junk lying in his room.

This sent him flying through the room, landing on something semi-soft.

"What's happening?" he yelled, struggling to free him self from the imprisonment of the T-shirt.

He finally managed to pull of the evil shirt, only to find himself on top of Sasuke, pinning said raven down.

Naruto turned every shade of red possible for the human face, even Sasuke's cheeks were tinted red. Naruto knew that Sasuke probably didn't want anything else then to have Naruto get OFF him, but he couldn't muster up the strength or will to move.

Their faces were only inches apart, and Naruto couldn't help himself when he leaned in the remaining space.

Their lips only touched for a second before Naruto realised what he was doing and shot up from the floor flailing his arms.

"I…I…I didn't mean…the…eh…" his arm rubbed the back up his neck as he stared at the floor. He just couldn't face Sasuke's disgusted look, he had just screwed everything up.

"You…like me?" Sasuke said as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm sorry, I'll never do…"

Naruto was cut of by the lips crushing against his own. Sasuke made Naruto topple over, resulting in the tables turning. Now Sasuke was pinning Naruto to the floor.

Naruto quickly responded as Sasuke's tongue prodded at his lips and opened his mouth.

The passionate kiss ended as both boys needed oxygen.

"Sometimes you just need some shutting up" Sasuke said huskily.

Just as Naruto was about to reply, there was banging at the door.

"Shit" he hissed, scrambling to get up, trying hard too keep his eyes of the extremely hot boy on the floor. A very hot boy whom he a few seconds earlier was feeling up.

"_Why me? Why can't I just get the hot boy?"_ he thought to himself.

He rushed towards the door, trying hard not to think of what would've happened next, if they hadn't been so rudely interrupted.

That's how he ended up standing shirtless, flustered and blushing in front of his all too sexy ex.

* * *

Moahaha! Short chapter, I know. I just don't have the patience to write longer. I'll try though. Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Third chapter! I want to thank those few who have commented, I am so happy

Disclaimer: Ya know that Kishimoto owns these sexy boys.

* * *

So there Naruto stood, barely dressed, in front of Neji.

Neji's pale eyes looked calmly at Naruto, as if it was customary to walk around with no shirt. Naruto couldn't help but blush by his gaze, damn him and his hotness. It was those eyes that had drawn him to Neji in the first place. Those calm eyes that seem to know everything about you. Those eyes that were just like Sasuke's. Naruto reminded himself of the fact that Sasuke, a run away ninja, was in his apartment.

Naruto leaned against the wall and tried to discreetly close the door so that Neji wouldn't accidentally see Sasuke, but realising that if Neji used the Byakungan he would see Sasuke, door or not. Neji of course noticed his uneasy behaviour, but didn't attempt to look inside.

"Hi Neji, what brings you here?" Naruto said trying to smile as usual.

"I heard that you hadn't been at the… bar today" He paused before the word "bar"; Naruto knew that he disliked that Naruto drank so much.

"Sakura was getting very worried and asked me to go check on you"

"Oh, I uhm, like…just wanted to go home today. Yeah that's it"

Naruto mentally smacked himself for his own stupidity. _"Smooth, real smooth."_

Neji, barely noticeably, raised his eyebrow at Naruto's strange behaviour. He wasn't going to leave now.

"Can I come in?"

Naruto's brain didn't cooperate with him, and before he could think of a way to say 'no' that wasn't suspicious, Neji had entered his small apartment.

"Naruto, just tell me why you were home yesterday"

Naruto tried to look as offended as possible.

"What? I just told y…"

"Naruto, you can't fool me," Neji cut him off "Tell me."

Naruto knew he couldn't tell Neji the truth, but he also knew that Neji easily could tell if he was lying. So he just didn't reply, instead he looked at the floor, hoping that maybe it ground would swallow him up now.

Neji stepped towards Naruto and took Naruto's chin into his hand and made him look him into his eyes. Neji could recognise the look in Naruto's eyes; it was the look he had tried to ignore for so long.

"Is this about Sasuke?" he asked, trying not to let his anger be noticed in his voice, but not managing completely.

"How did you…?" at first Naruto had thought that Neji knew that Sasuke was here, but he then realised that there was no way of him knowing.

"When will you get over him? He's never returning, and if he did he would be either killed or sent of again if anyone saw him."

"_Oh god, I hope Sasuke has sense enough to stay in my room"_ Naruto thought to himself, if Sasuke was seen, he would be screwed.

The fact that the distance between them had drastically shrunk, made Naruto snap back to the problem at hand. Neji.

Naruto started to slowly back, but then he only found himself pushed up against the wall next to his bedroom. Pale eyes observed him calmly, yet with some emotion seeping through his usually emotionless eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but to get lost in the white eyes and that was why he didn't push away the hand that wrapped around his waist. Neji leaned in and softly brushed his lips against Naruto's, only to then quickly press them hard against Naruto's lips. Neji was always an aggressive kisser and this time was no different, and Naruto, he tried to blame it on habit, kissed back.

A long time had passed since they kissed like this, and all the remaining passion between them flared up.

As Neji tugged at Naruto's pants, Naruto realised what he was doing, what was happening. He couldn't let himself fall back into old habits. Sasuke was here, so the only reason that he had been with Neji had vanished.

Naruto pushed away Neji's hand and broke away from the kiss.

"Neji, no! I don't want this anymore…"

Neji didn't seem to take any notice of the blond's protest; instead he proceeded to kiss along Naruto's jaw line.

Naruto tried his best to repress a moan, not managing it entirely.

If this had been any other situation, Naruto would have given in to Neji, but now he couldn't. There were other more important things. He tried to gently push the Hyuuga of him, but Neji only pressed himself harder on him. He shoved as hard as he could but Neji just wouldn't let him go.

"Naruto, you can't keep waiting for Sasuke! I know that you like this."

"Neji! Stop it!" Naruto yelled frantically, but Neji ignored him.

At this point Naruto had started to panic, if he had to fight Neji of in a normal fight he would have a good chance of winning, but now, pinned to the wall, he had practically none.

"NEJI GET OFF!" he screamed only to be answered by a hand slipping beneath the hem of his pants.

"YOU GET THE FUCK OF HIM YOU RETARDED ASSHOLE!" growled a feminine voice laced with the strongest of rage.

After that Neji practically flew across the small apartment, banging into the opposite wall.

It took him a few moments to understand what was going on, but when he opened his eyes again, Neji was facing a rather pissed off girl standing in front of Naruto protectively.

"Never, ever, touch him again" she said staring at him with cold, dark eyes.

"Who are you?" Neji asked, calmer then you would expect in his situation.

Sasuke was a bit caught by the question, but quickly realised that he had to come up with a good lie, and fast.

"Who am I? I'm the one whose boyfriend you're kissing you moron. Care to tell me who you are?"

Neji opened his mouth like a fish, staring in awe. Naruto quickly jumped on board and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's waist and held him close.

"That's right, he, uh she's my girlfriend."

Neji had started to blush slightly.

"Oh… I'm sorry about before, I didn't understand…"

"Yeah right." Sasuke retorted "We should report you to the Hokage"

At this Neji seemed to regain a bit of his usual self.

"Report me? You're the one who's in our village without permission. You have to report to the Hokage. But first tell me who you are, where you're from and why you're here."

"Uhm, I'm…" Sasuke searched his brain for appropriate names, but couldn't come up with any. He started to feel quite embarrassed at the fact that he couldn't answer what his name was.

"His name is Sayuri!" Naruto interrupted before Sasuke made a total idiot of himself. He giggled at the choice of name, Sayuri means "Small lily".

"So you, eh, finally got over Sasuke huh?" Neji asked as he looked at the female Sasuke-copy. His face clearly showing that he thought that this "Sayuri" was just another replacement for Sasuke. And he knew that she would be thrown away, just like he had been. What he didn't know was that there was a reason that "Sayuri" looked like Sasuke (A/N: I wonder what it could be…).

This just wasn't Neji's day, but maybe making life hard for the Uchiha-copy would cheer him up. He was going to see just how much she knew about the Uchiha.

"So you're the new girlfriend? I'm sure Naruto has told you everything about his past interest. I'm sure you are aware of the fact that Naruto here has been head over heels for a guy called Sasuke for years?"

At this Sasuke stared at Naruto who seemed to once again have the greatest interest in the wooden floor. To Neji this was just what he had hoped for, but little did he know.

"WELL" Naruto said in an overly loud voice "we really need to go too Tsunade now Sa…yuri."

He started to walk at a fast pace, not waiting for the others, hoping that neither would se the blush spreading across his face.

"_Well that when well"_

_

* * *

_

When the three boys arrived at the Hokage's office they were stopped by books flying out through the door, one hitting Naruto square in the face.

"Tsunade, it was research!" Jiraya called out to the Fifth as he fled from the room.

With a large boom the office doors crumbled and on the other side stood Tsunade, angrier then Naruto had EVER seen her. What had Ero-sennin done?

"THE WOMEN'S SHOWERS ARE OFF LIMITS" she practically screamed as she turned to go after the pervert, only to stumble into Naruto.

"Tsunade!...Can't…breath!" Naruto yelled from underneath Tsunade's boobs.

Tsunade stood up with all the grace and dignity she could muster.

"Naruto, what do you want?" she said as she looked around to see were the pervert had gone off to, only to see a raven haired girl staring at her. Sasuke did not seem happy about the fact that Tsunade had smooshed her boobs all over Naruto, so Tsunade received a death glare that, had she been a lesser woman, would have made anyone flee head over heels.

"Air!" Naruto cried triumphantly. "Baa-san, I've come to register a visitor. She's my girl-friend, Sayuri"

He walked over to Sasuke to emphasize this.

"Oh, ok." Tsunade answered, barely casting a second glance at the girl "You can fill in the paper work yourselves; I have to go kill a certain Sannin."

"Argh, paper work" Naruto sighed as Tsunade rushed off. Then he noticed that Neji was no longer there, probable fled at the prospect of paper work.

"Well we better get started" Naruto said and shoved a protesting Sasuke into the office.

After five pages of stupid forms to fill, Naruto had fallen asleep and Sasuke sat silently in his chair. He watched as the blond slept with his face on the desk, snoring lightly.

He had started to regret coming back; Naruto seemed to have gotten his own life while he was gone. And why shouldn't he have? Sasuke had been gone for years, had he really expected Naruto to wait for him?

He lifted his female hand to slowly stoke Naruto over the scars on his face. He couldn't destroy everything for Naruto again, and with a kiss good-bye, he decided to leave.

Before he could go anywhere someone stepped over the rubble that was the door.

"Sensei! Have you destroyed your door again?" Sakura stopped in her tracks when she saw Sasuke bent over kissing the sleeping form that was Naruto.

"Uhm, you do know that some people don't like being molested in their sleeps…?" she said as she stared at the strange girl in front of her.

When Sasuke/Sayuri looked up at her, it sent chills down her spine. Sakura felt that something was so familiar about that face, yet she knew she had never seen the woman before.

Suddenly it dawned on her. She knew, she could just tell. This was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she breathed.

"_shit"_

* * *

Well, this is the third chapter! I never thought I'd manage to write this much, cause I'm lazy!

Replies pwease


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry that I've taken so long to uptade, but I seriously never thought of continuing, but after a lot of people nagging at me to do so, I couldn't resist. The fatc that my computer had been broken for the last half a year didn't really help either.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

Before Sasuke knew what he was doing he had rushed over to Sakura and knocked her out with a single punch. The Kunouchi stared at him as her body went limp.

"_What am I going to do?!" _Sasuke thought as he started to panic, this was by far the stupidest thing he could've done.

He grabbed Sakura in his arms and looked around for a possible escape route. He then rushed towards the open window jumping over the blond resting against the desk.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as something passed over him. When he looked to his side he saw no one there. As chills started to go down his spine he slowly turned to look at what had passed by him.

Looking at the street below, he saw the form of Sasuke, or at least the girl version of him, rush away at high speed. He stared at the night black hair swaying to and fro and completely missed the female in his arms.

"_Sasuke's leaving me, Sasuke's leaving me, Sasuke's leaving me… AGAIN" _he thought as he started shaking, his knees giving way and he collapsed into a pile on the floor. He knew it; he had known it since Sasuke had come back, that he would leave him again, but he simply couldn't stand the thought of beeing alone again.He held his arms as he started shaking vigorously, but he couldn't control himself. Panic went through his entire body as he thought of the most important person to him leaving him again, and he passed out.

* * *

By now the dark haired girl had already gotten across town and was rushing through the woods of Konoha. When he had gotten so far into the woods that he was sure no one would see him, he sat down the strawberry blond girl he had had in his arms.

When he has safely tied her to the nearest tree he started pacing back and forwards by that tree.

"What am I going to do now?" He said frustrated. Should he go back to Naruto? Should he stay with Sakura and try to work things out? Or should he…

"…Leave… I should just leave." He mumbled to himself.

He pulled at his hair and noticed that he had changed back into himself. He shrugged, what did that matter now? He really didn't want to leave Naruto, but he also didn't want to cause him pain by staying.

His eyes darted to Sakura as she started to stir.

"Sa…suke" She mumbled quietly.

Her eyes opened and she tried to focus her vision on the surroundings. At first she couldn't see anything but trees, but then her eyes caught the gaze of a certain boy staring at her.

"Sasuke!" She started moving towards him but then felt something restraining her, she looked down at the ropes binding her and then up at Sasuke. "What…why…eh" There were too many questions rushing through her head, why was she tied up? Why was Sasuke here? And WHY had he looked like a girl?

Sasuke sat silently and just watched Sakura. But when Sakura's expression went from surprise, to confusion, to anger, he quickly jumped away.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as she ripped up the tree she was bound to and snapped the rope like string.

She held up her fist as it shook with anger and she punched Sasuke with all her might so that he flew into the nearest tree, breaking it in half, continuing to fly a couple of extra feet.

She walked over to him as he tried to regain the upper hand, but she pushed him down and straddled him, leaning in with a scowl. Sasuke's expression stayed unreadable, but something flashed in those black as that she couldn't really read. Could it have been… remorse? She shook her head and pulled him close, debating with herself what she should do the bastard.

* * *

When Naruto's nerves had calmed down a good ten minutes later he awoke, a bit dizzy, but the panic had changed into something else.

He sat up shaking his head, now was no time to bee a wimp, he didn't have all day to just sit around. He would never let Sasuke leave again. He knew he could convince him this time to stay. With a strong determination he rushed out the still open window.

During the last five years, Naruto hadn't just been laying about, his tracking skills had improved and with a summoning technique he brought forward Gamatachi, the frog most famous for its tracking skills. Naruto formed a few seals enabling the frog to see Sasuke's image. Half a minute passed before Gamatachi sent Naruto the picture of Sasuke and Sakura in Konoha's forest. The situation was easily misunderstood.

He thanked Gamatachi for his help as he ran towards the place where he knew that Sasuke and Sakura were…well, he tried not to think of it.

* * *

Back in the forest, Sakura has loosened her grip in Sasuke and smiled weakly.

"You idiot" she sighed and shook her head. The she put her arms around Sasuke and hugged him so hard that he had a bit of a hard time breathing.

"At least you're back, we've missed you so."

Of course, that was the exact time Naruto decided to get in sight of the two shinobi. At the sight of the two he saw red.

"TEME!" he growled at Sasuke, and when Sakura heard the tone of his voice she quickly sat up, and got of Sasuke.

"Naruto" she said with a smile "we were just…" but before she could even end the sentence Naruto was by Sasuke's side and had punched him in the stomach, Sasuke who seamed to have just regained his composure after Sakura's punch again flew a few feet back.

"Why me?" he muttered to himself.

Naruto started walking up to Sasuke to give him another punch but, Sasuke simply tripped him so that Naruto fell on him.

"LET ME GO" he yelled as Sasuke stopped him from getting of. "You bastard! Let me off. You cant' just…after you…with Sakura…" His efforts to get of became weaker and weaker, as he lost the strong feeling of rage that had been surging through him.

Sasuke silenced Naruto by pulling him closer and kissing him hard until both boys withdrew from lack of air. Sasuke then tilted his head to show the bruise that was starting to show after Sakura's attack.

"The only thing she did to me was punch me and yell at me." He said completely calm.

At that Sakura made an embarrassed cough. "It's true, it doesn't seem like I'm the one he would be… how shall I put it…molesting"

Naruto turned 5 different shades of red as he looked from Sakura to Sasuke to the ground.

"Oh"

There was a few minutes of silence where no one said anything.

"But Naruto… what are we going to do about Sasuke? He's a run away ninja, he can't stay here"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who met his gaze steadily. "It's your choice" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up at Sakura. "Could you turn him in?"

She paused and looked at Naruto, then sighed.

"You know I couldn't, but I can't lie to Tsunade either" She turned around "I don't think I can be a part of this anyway. I won't turn you in, but I can't help you either"

She started to walk away until she was completely swallowed in the shadows of the forest.

The two boys turned their gaze from the spot where the strawberry blond had vanished to meet each others eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" Naruto said seriously, looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled up at Naruto. "I know what I want to do right now" he said and flipped Naruto so that Sasuke was the one straddling Naruto.

He smiled an almost feral smile.

* * *

I really hope you liked this chapter, and once again, I'm so sorry for the lateness. 


End file.
